The objective of this contract is to continue the services provided by the NINDS Human Genetics Resource Center: DNA and Cell Line Repository, established via contract N01-NS-2-2349 with the Coriell Institute for Medical Research in 2002. The Contractor shall continue to collect, process, store, create, track and distribute unique genetic samples to NINDS grantees and other approved users in order to aid specific research objectives of the NINDS in the area of gene discovery.